


Always Crazy Like That

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge, prompt was rain.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always Crazy Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, prompt was rain.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Ed had to look twice when a woman’s silhouette formed at his front door, he pulled the safety chain back and opened it.

“Hey,” Serena greeted brightly squeezing excess water from the ends of her hair.

Hesitating for a beat Ed invited her in. “Please don’t tell me,” he said.

Serena quickly turned, accidentally spraying him with excess water. “I went for a walk and it started to rain so I came here rather than going back home.”

Ed chuckled at Serena’s admission. “You were always crazy like that,” he said handing her a towel to dry off with.

“Yeah but that’s why you love me,” Serena teased wrapping her hair in the towel, like a turban.


End file.
